watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 159/@comment-3434177-20190621043542/@comment-27702860-20190623043810
I thought this one happened in third day. Yes. The previous chapter was the first day. We do not see the second day. After reading 4-chan thread, someone remarked it actually the first Asuka’s bubble thought happened in chapter 130, when was waiting Minami texted her, I have failed as fan again, sob, sob. So it may just be that." *''Yuri is an introvert girl who lacks in putting effort for making friends, but when she gets them, they don’t allow anybody of popular people take away from her.'' **I would agree though I think she is more afraid of loss than being an introvert. These terms are rather imprecise. *''Nemo was fist bumped by Tomoko, but as she doesn’t remember she was that girl, she resents it, and at certain measure, she considers her as her rival.'' **Nemo wanted to recreate herself. She wants people "below" her. She thought Tomoko would be a follower. Tomoko is not. This frustrates Nemo, particularly given that Nemo imagines that Tomoko is in competition with her, when Tomoko is not. *''Ucchi was corrupted by Tomoko by thinking she was lusting after her.'' **I do not buy that. Uchi is much more complicated as Walls of Text have discussed. At best, Tomoko through a misunderstanding opened the door Uchi would eventually have bumped into. Though I will note, en passant, that Uchi and many of the WataGirls suffer from similar flaws as Tomoko. Just as Tomoko assumes "Boys 'n Girls" are swimming in hormones and will just have sex like a reflex, Uchi assumes that Tomoko is attracted to and lusts after every girl she sees. *''Asuka is a popular girl, she already got friends such as Kaho, Fuuka Miho and Akane, therefore, she had not reason for feeling insecure about ending up alone,'' **How good of friends are they? Do they really know her? **''Definitely Asuka is insecure about her relationship with Tomoko, but, what's the reason of her huge interest toward her?'' ***The $47,000 question. Similar to "what" does Uchi want from Tomoko. When you say it by that way, and excepting that time when Tomoko lied about having a boyfriend to Kii-chan, it sounds kind of cruel to hint that even worst version of Tomoko was way better person than the current Minami. "Truth Hurts." Tomoko was not "mean" to Kii; she was just insecure and wanted to still be a "rolemodel" for Kii even if she had not idea what a "rolemodel" actually is. Except for Kotomi, Tomoko does not verbally attack anyone or denigrate them. She may think all sort of awful things of course! Minami also does not care about anyone other than herself. We are getting hints that Tomoko does care about some of her friends. Granted, it seems "weird" that Minami is depicted as so vile and without any sympathy given that pretty much every major character and most minor ones have fralities we can at least understand: we can understand the insecurities of Hina, Yuri, even Uchi. Perhaps the Author is being consistent in that there are sociopaths out there, and not everyone has a "Journey Motif of Growth, Discovery, with Light Yuri on the Side" Unless, in the coming A Very Special Mourning of WataMote chapter, we find out that Minami is being abused at home or something. I had suspected that of Yoshida, but after nearly 100 chapters with her, I do not expect WataMote to go that dark. And regarding the chapter, it frustrates me to see how there are so many chapters about hating toward Asuka, or that this one was boring, but people barely remarks it was Tomoko who despite she didn't help Yoshida to pick a career option, she suggested her to take driving lessons, advice which Yoshida took by acceptation, and not only that, Tomoko made suggestion it should be started an after graduation trip with everybody of gang, maybe something that sprouted out because of isolation from her friends, but definitely she took initiative for thinking in something like that, even Yoshida remarked it like something she wouldn't have expected coming out from her. And now that Tomoko brought to table that suggestion, it now doesn't escape from my head the possibility of a graduation trip happening.